That's funny!
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Menjadi seorang kekasih tampan, pintar, dan ramah tentu tidak mudah. Tak jarang, banyak orang mendekatinya. Dan ketika kekasihmu berfoto dengan wanita dan menyebarkannya di semua media sosial yang wanita itu punya, apa tanggapanmu? KrisTao. Yaoi/BL. oneshot. kristao pertama yeaaayyy ! review?


That's Funny!

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main casts: Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Length: Oneshoot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

KrisTao belongs to God and theirselves, and every single person of eksoel waks

.

.

.

Summary:

Tao adalah seorang kekasih dari seorang tinggi, tampan, pintar, dan ramah seperti Kris. Tidak jarang banyak orang yang mendekatinya. Dan ketika pacarmu berfoto dengan wanita lain dan wanita itu terang-terangan menjadikannya ava twitter, weibo, instagram, dan lain-lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kira-kira, apa ya yang akan dilakukan Tao?

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, rada aneh soalnya keinspirasi sama kata-kata temen (HAHAHA), agak OOC keknya wkwk

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yuhuuuuu KrisTao dataaanggg~~ yeay! Ada yang baca, ada yang baca? :D /gak/ ada yang nungguin ada yang nungguin? :D /gajuga/ haqhaq. Serius saya minta maaf banget-banget-banget karena ngilang sebulan lebih :') dan spesial comeback, saya buat fic ini~~ Ini special pake telor empat *yoman* intinya, selamat membaca~~

.

.

.

Mempunyai kekasih tampan, tinggi, blasteran, dan cukup dikenal oleh murid-murid di sekolah—seperti Yifan—menurut Zitao tidak berdampak banyak. Yifan adalah seorang murid pintar yang selalu mewakili sekolah dalam berbagai perlombaan basket dan siswa yang ramah dan dikenal banyak murid. Hampir semua orang di sekolah mengenalnya karena dia sering memenangkan kejuaraan atau perlombaan.

Dan tentunya, saat sebulan—atau lebih—lalu Zitao berstatus kekasih pria berambut blonde itu, mendadak sekolah gempar dan banyak yang membicarakan dirinya. Seperti, bagaimana rupanya, kelas berapa, bagaimana bisa, sejak kapan, dan oh—apakah Zitao **harus** menyebutkan semuanya?

Zitao hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang masuk ke sekolah menengah itu dengan jalur prestasi—wushu. Senyum di bibir kucing menggodanya cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya juga membuat kesan tersendiri pada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Yang well, jujur saja kebanyakan dari mereka menganggapnya hal yang menakutkan.

Tapi nyatanya, Zitao adalah orang yang baik, dia tidak akan menyerangmu jika kau tidak membuatnya marah. Zitao murah senyum dan ramah pada siapa saja. Dia bukan murid yang menonjol di kelas, apalagi di sekolah.

Dan itulah yang membuat sekolah bingung mengapa bisa Kris—begitulah Yifan biasanya dipanggil—mengenal Zitao yang notabene kelasnya ada di 1-8? Sedangkan Kris kelas 1-2? Well, sederhana, mereka tidak sengaja duduk satu meja pada suatu hari di bulan Maret di kantin. Dan yeah, seperti kebanyakan drama lainnya, mereka berkenalan, semakin akrab, dan voila—Kris menembak Zitao dan mereka berpacaran. Tamat.

Satu sekolah tau itu dan mereka tidak keberatan dengan itu. Mengingat ketua murid mereka—Jung Yunho, murid asal Korea, adalah kekasih dari Kim Jaejoong, murid paling berprestasi di tingkat 3. Mereka sudah biasa melihatnya. Dan juga, tidak tercantum dalam peraturan sekolah mereka—yang bahkan ada bukunya yang berjumlah lima puluh halaman dan setiap murid wajib memilikinya—yang sudah di gunakan bertahun-tahun. Sekolah ini sudah berumur 51 tahun jika kalian ingin tahu.

Se-klise itu pertemuan mereka dan cara mereka berpacaran. Tapi tidak ada yang mengkritiknya. Setidaknya, tidak di depan mereka atau secara terang-terangan. Lagipula, baik Kris maupun Tao tidak ada yang bertingkah overprotektif. Tao bersikap biasa saja terhadap teman-teman Kris. Mereka saling memberi kebebasan kepada pasangan masing-masing.

Lagipula, yang dibutuhkan dalam berhubungan adalah saling percaya satu sama lain kan?

Itulah jawaban mereka—yang persis sama—ketika mereka ditanya oleh sahabat masing-masing mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak cemburu melihat kedekatan pasangan masing-masing dengan sahabat mereka.

Tetapi suatu hari, sesuatu terjadi di sekolah...

.

.

Sudah sebelas bulan—atau lebih—kejadian gempar itu terjadi, dan tak terasa sekarang mereka sudah kelas 2.

Pagi pertama sekolah di musim semi. Semuanya tampak indah dimata Tao. Bunga bermekaran dengan indah, udara yang ringan—walau ketika pagi seperti ini agak menusuk karena lumayan dingin—untuk dihirup, langit cerah tak berawan.

Hari itu berjalan lambat menurut Tao yang sedang mengamati awan yang berarak pelan di langit dari jendela besar kelasnya. Bahkan bel masuk belum berdentang hingga saat ini. Atau aku yang terlalu pagi datang? Pikir Tao.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel berdentang dan Tao menghela nafas. Dia merasa bosan. Tapi rasanya semua itu hilang ketika dia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Tao.

"Sudah lama datang, Peach? Kau terlihat bosan." Suara berat itu mengalun pelan di dekat telinga Tao.

"Uhm." Tao mengangguk pelan. "Yeah, lumayan. Dan yap—aku memang sangat bosan tadi." Tao mengelus pelan tangan itu.

"Salah sendiri datang terlalu pagi." Kris terkekeh pelan, membuat kekasihnya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Gege yang meneleponku dan bilang Gege kesiangan, kan? Akhirnya aku berangkat bersama Baba pagi-pagi sekali. Aku takut terlambat sampai sekolah. Kudengar, Komisi disiplin sangat menyeramkan dan aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka." Tao membantah. Kris tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Peach. Aku hanya terlambat bangun setengah jam, kok." Kris tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Tao mendengus.

"Setengah jam di jammu yang terlambat setengah jam itu, kan, Ge? Ah, gege menyebalkan. Aku juga yakin, gege baru sampai, kan?"

"Iya, Peach. Jangan marah-marah lagi, ya?" tawa Kris masih mengalun lembut di telinga Tao, membuat pemilik mata Panda tersenyum.

"Aku tidak marah-marah kok." Tao tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang kekasih, mencari kenyamanan.

"Iya iya. Tadi marah-marah, sekarang kenapa kamu mendadak manja?" tanya Kris. Tao mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin. Kamu tidak suka aku manja?" tanya Tao, bermain-main. Kris mulai panik.

"Bukan begitu, Peach." Kris membantah dan Tao tertawa.

"Aku tau, aku tau. Jangan tegang, Gege." Tao mengelus rahang itu pelan. Kris tersenyum, memandang wajah Tao sedekat ini membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong..." ucapan itu dipotong oleh bel yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"Kau mau melanjutkan ucapanmu dulu?" tanya Tao.

"Dan membuatku dihukum oleh guru kelasmu? Tidak, Peach. Baiklah, sampai ketemu saat istirahat nanti." Kris mengecup pelan pipi mulus kekasihnya sebelum berlari kencang ke kelasnya. Tao terkekeh pelan, menggelengkan kepala lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Tao masih ada di dalam kelasnya, membereskan mejanya sebelum kekasihnya nanti datang kesini untuk memakan bekal bersama. Yeah, sang anak panda manja ini rela belajar masak dan bangun lebih pagi untuk membuat dua bekal, untuk mereka berdua. Hanya bekal-bekal sederhana, tapi kekasihnya tentu sangat senang menerimanya.

Kecupan kilat dia dapatkan di bibir sebelum kursi di sebelahnya bergeser, kekasihnya sudah duduk disana.

"Hey, Peach." Kris menyodorkan senyum lebarnya, membuat Tao merona.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Tao meninjunya pura-pura sebelum menyodorkan sekotak bekal ke depan kekasihnya.

"Baru menyadari kalau aku baru saja mencuri ciuman dari bibirmu, hmm?" Kris tertawa kecil sebelum membuka bekal.

"Kau melakukannya dengan terlalu cepat. Dan juga, ini masih di kelas! Bukan di mobil atau di rumah, Dragon Gege!" Tao mengerucutkan bibir sebelum membuka bekalnya. Kris lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Well, Tao yang masuk lebih awal sebenarnya, seharusnya, dia masih ada di Junior High School.

"Jadi kau ingin yang lama, hmm?" Kris menggodanya dan Tao memukulinya sambil terus menggumamkan 'Gege mesum' berulang-ulang.

"Siang ini nasi goreng, hmm?" Kris mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Tao. Tao menghentikan pukulannya terhadap Kris dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, kemarin aku diajari membuat Nasi Goreng Thailand oleh Mama. Dan pagi ini aku mencoba membuatnya. Aku harap gege suka." Tao tersenyum manis.

"Apapun yang kau masak pasti aku suka, Peach. Tenang saja." Kris tersenyum sebelum menyendok bekal yang diberikan Tao. "Aku jadi tidak enak padamu karena setiap pagi kau harus repot membuat bekal."

"Sama seperti aku yang keberatan setiap hari diantar jemput mobil gege." Tao mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tapi kan untuk hari Senin, Rabu, Jum'at aku ada latihan basket hingga sore." Kris mengelak.

"Aku juga ada latihan wushu tiap Rabu Jum'at, jadi kita tetap pulang bersama." Tao mengerling.

"Oke, oke. Aku kalah. Tapi tetap, terimakasih, Baby." Kris mencium lembut bibir peach itu dan Tao mendorong dadanya pelan.

"Sama-sama Ge. Dan kumohon jangan berbuat mesum disini." Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Kris tertawa kecil.

"Peach, apa tidak apa-apa kalau nanti sore kau pulang sendiri sehabis latihan?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik bus. Lagipula aku latihan hanya sampai jam empat. Belum terlalu sore." Tao tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Peach. Tapi aku ada latihan sampai jam enam hari ini." Kris mengelus puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, ge."

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan Tao sedang berada di dalam mobil Kris sekarang, berbincang hangat dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kris saat mereka hampir ada di sekolah.

"Ulangan Kimia di pelajaran kedua." Tao mengendikkan bahu.

"Tapi kau sudah belajar, kan? Kalau sudah, pasti kau bisa melewatinya." Kris mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan cepat sebelum fokus ke depan.

"Tapi ge. Materinya sangat sulit hingga Tao hanya mengerti setengahnya saja." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah syukur kau mengerti setengahnya kan? Daripada tidak mengerti sama sekali?" Kris terkekeh.

"Gege jahat! Tidak peka! Harusnya gege bilang, 'Bagaimana jika nanti istirahat kita belajar bersama?' begitu!" Tao melipat tangannya di dada. Kris tertawa.

"Iya, iya. Nanti gege ajarkan. Sekarang hentikan kerucutan bibirmu, Peach. Sebelum gege tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk mencium bibir menggodamu." Kris menyeringai ke arah Tao yang sedang menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan pelan ke arah lorong kelas 11. Banyak orang yang menatap mereka aneh, entah kenapa. Tapi Kris, lebih memilih mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kekasihnya, merapatkan tubuh mereka lebih-lebih lagi.

Tiba di kelas Tao—well, mereka lewat lorong belakang yang otomatis kelas 2-8 dulu yang terlihat—Kris melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Janji konsentrasi sepanjang pelajaran?" Kris menyodorkan kelingking.

"Janji!" Tao berucap riang sebelum berjalan menuju mejanya. Sudah banyak orang datang padahal bel masih dua puluh menit lagi.

Dan ketika Tao baru saja duduk di bangkunya, beberapa teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubunginya.

"Tao, sudah dengar belum?!" tanya Baekhyun. Tao mendongak, menatap Queen of gossip. Mengerjap sekali lalu mulutnya terbuka, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dengar apa?" tanyanya polos. Beberapa temannya langsung mendesah frustasi lalu mulai berbisik dan bergossip.

"Serius kau belum mendengarnya?! Astagaaaa~" oh yeah. Baekhyun juga drama queen.

"Baek~ aku serius. Ada apa?" tanya Tao.

"Pertama-tama, aku mau memastikan, kemarin kau tidak pulang bersama Kris ya?" tanya Baekhyun, memicingkan mata ber-eyeliner-nya. Tao menggeleng pelan. Beberapa orang yang ikut mengerubunginya—mereka tidak berani bersuara disana dan hanya menatapnya dan Baekhyun—menatapnya antusias.

"Tidak. Aku pulang duluan. Latihan basket selesai jam enam kemarin, kan? Aku selesai jam setengah lima sore. Ada apa?" oke—Tao mulai was-was sekarang. Ini berkaitan dengan Kris. Kris. Kris-NYA.

"Aku menemani Chanyeol—oh ya, dia kekasihku dari kelas 2-5 jika kau bertanya—kemarin karena aku juga selesai eskul menyanyi jam lima lewat, hampir setengah enam. Dan ketika mereka istirahat, ada seorang gadis—entahlah aku tidak tau dia siapa, tapi karena dia bersama Na Eun, sepertinya dia dari kelas 2-3—yang menghampiri Kris, memberinya minum. Oh beruntungnya, Kris menolaknya dengan halus dan mengangkat botol minum besarnya di hadapan gadis itu." Baekhyun bercerita dengan antusias. Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut. Mata panda itu tetap tenang, tanpa ada emosi kemarahan didalamnya.

"Hanya itu? Banyak kok yang menawarkan Kris-ge minum dan menunggunya pulang latihan. Chanyeol juga begitu kan? Semua tim basket inti juga seperti itu, kurasa." Tao mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi Tao-yaaaaa~~" Baekhyun merajuk. "AH! Iya! Aku melihatnya berfoto hanya berdua, selfie berdua dengan Kris ketika ingin pulang kemarin. HANYA BERDUA, TAO. Catat itu!" Baekhyun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Benarkah...?" tanya Tao lirih. Kris-ge-nya? Benarkah?

"Aku serius!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, dia mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu memberikannya pada Tao, "Lihat ini!"

Di hadapan Tao, ada foto selfie seorang gadis yang cukup cantik dengan Kris yang tersenyum enggan masih dengan rambut pirang yang lepek dan keringat bercucuran.

"Ini ava weibonya?" tanya Tao.

"Ya! Dan bahkan DP BBM, ava twitter, ava IG, ava Kakaotalk bahkan Line!" Baekhyun bercerita dengan histeris.

Hening.

Tao hanya mengerjap tanpa menjawab apapun.

Baekhyun kira Tao akan menangis atau semacamnya,

Namun, Tao malah...

...tertawa terbahak.

"Betapa jeleknya wajah dragon-gege astaga! Perutku sakit! Kasihan gadis itu! Wajahnya melas sekali!" Tao menepuk nepuk meja di depannya, membuat Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya.

"T-t-tao?!" Baekhyun tak percaya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... A-apa?" Tao berusaha berbicara diantara tawanya.

"Kau serius? Maksudku—dia pacarmu! Dan pacarmu berfoto dengan gadis lain! Dan—ugh! Astaga! Aku tidak percaya!" Baekhyun berucap cepat sekali.

"Yeah, dia kekasihku. Yeah, dia berfoto dengan gadis lain, lalu kenapa? Maksudku, apa masalahnya? Apa dengan satu buah foto yang dipajang di seluruh akun sosial medianya, Kris akan berpaling kepadanya? Tidak, kan?" Tao tersenyum, menumpukan wajahnya di tangan kiri.

"Tao...kau benar-benar aneh!" Baekhyun bergidik lalu pergi ke bangkunya.

.

.

Kris berjalan dengan was-was ke taman belakang sekolah. Ini buruk. Ada apa dengan pandanya? Dia tiba-tiba saja beberapa detik lalu menyuruh Kris ke taman belakang sekolah. Mempercepat langkahnya, Kris menyusuri lorong kelas satu lalu berbelok ke kiri ke taman belakang sekolah. Menyusuri lorong bunga berwarna-ungu-entah-apa-namanya yang menjulur di sekitar pagar pembatas, dan dia sampai di taman belakang.

Di kursi taman yang terbuat dari bata di bawah pohon apel yang tumbuh rimbun di belakang sekolah yang luas ini, seorang pria panda duduk manis, memangku dua buah bekal dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya imut. Suara langkah Kris yang menginjak dedaunan kering disana membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, menjadi menatap Kris dengan lembut lalu memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Hey, baby." Kris mengecup bibir itu pelan—sedikit melumatnya dengan mesum ketika dia merasa bibir itu terasa manis sekali—lalu mengelus rambut Tao yang halus itu dengan lembut.

"Hai, Ge." Tao menyamankan duduknya, bergerak sedikit mendekat ke arah tubuh hangat Kris.

"Ada apa, hmm? Tidak biasanya mengajakku makan di luar kelasmu." Kris merangkul pundak itu lembut, membuat kepala sang Panda bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Pelajaran setelah ini Kimia dengan Mr. Liu dan dia tidak masuk. Gege setelah ini pelajaran Mrs. Xu kan? Guru bahasa Inggris sedang ada urusan katanya. Aku mendengar dari kelas sebelah." Tao menjelaskan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi, kita akan bermalas-malasan disini?" tanya Kris, terkekeh. Tao menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo makan." Tao menyerahkan satu kotak bekal ke hadapan Kris.

"Terima kasih, baby." Kris mengecup pipi itu pelan.

"Sama-sama." Tao berkata riang.

Hening.

Mereka makan dalam diam, sekaligus tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kris dengan pikirannya tentang sikap Pandanya yang 'sedikit' berbeda saat ini.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja, kotak bekal itu kosong tak bersisa. Tao membereskan kotak bekal mereka, menaruhnya di ujung kursi taman. Mereka masih duduk berdua di bangku taman ketika Kris tiba-tiba ingat kejadian kemarin karena handphonenya yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan notification kakao talk dari teman sekelasnya membuatnya melihat keseluruhan notification yang masuk dari tadi pagi.

Apakah Pandanya sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sikap cemburunya terhadap gadis yang kemarin minta berfoto bersamanya?

"Peach?" panggil Kris lembut.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau membuka twitter pagi ini? Instagram? Weibo? Path? Kakao talk? Line?"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, dan ya. Ada apa memangnya, Ge?"

"A-ah, maafkan aku jika kau merasa cemburu atau marah, Sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyebarnya." Kris tiba-tiba saja memeluk Tao erat. Tao bingung, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa? Ada apa, ge?"

"Kau—melihat fotoku dengan gadis-entah-siapa-namanya itu, kan?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"Yeah, tadi pagi Baekhyun menunjukkannya padaku. Memang ada apa, Ge?"

"Aku—hanya berpikir, kau cemburu padaku karena gadis itu menyebar fotoku bersamanya. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu."

"Hah? Apa maksud gege?"

Kris melepaskan pelukan eratnya dengan heran.

"Kau...tidak marah?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Kupikir... kau akan marah—yeah, seperti kekasih Chanyeol yang memarahinya setelah dia berfoto dengan Sandara dua bulan lalu atau kekasih Sehun yang merajuk beberapa minggu lalu." Kris menatap Tao-NYA. Mata itu tenang, tanpa ada kemarahan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu semua, gege." Ucap Tao lembut sambil mengelus rahang tegas milik kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau—serius?" tanya Kris.

"Apa aku kurang serius, hmm?" tanya Tao dengan tawa kecil.

"Peach, aku benar-benar takut kau akan marah padaku. Jujur saja, aku terkejut sekali tadi melihat notif." Kris masih menatap Tao dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gege bebas kok berfoto dengan siapapun." Ucap Tao, tersenyum lembut. Kris tersenyum balik. "Apa yang membuat kita kuat, Ge?"

"Kepercayaan. Ah, ya, kau benar."

"Dan aku percaya padamu." Tao menyatukan kening mereka, berharap Gegenya dapat tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya kau dapat sedewasa ini, Peach." Kris terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tao.

"Entahlah. Kau membuatku banyak berubah, Ge." Tao tersenyum.

"Ah ya, apa kau tidak cemburu karena janji itu, hmm? Apa jika saat itu kita tidak mengucap janji, kau akan memutuskanku?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah, bisa saja." jawab Tao cuek.

"Baby~" Kris merajuk-yang-demi-apa-itu-menjijikan.

"Ugh. Hentikan aegyo menjijikanmu, Ge." Tao tertawa, tetapi tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Jadi?"

"Hmm?"

"Jadi...?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tidak. Bukan, bukan. Kupikir, jika kita tidak mengucapkan janji-yang-demi-apa menggelikan itu, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu." Tao lebih menarik leher jenjang itu lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, meremas-remas kecil rambut belakang kekasihnya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Kris.

"Uhm." Tao mengangguk kecil—jangan lupakan keningnya masih bersatu dengan kening Kris—dengan imut lalu melanjutkan, "Apa pengaruhnya take a selca sekali dengan seorang gadis? Kecuali jika dari dulu kau menyukainya~"

"Kalau aku menyukainya, aku takkan jadi kekasihmu, Peach~ Menurutmu kenapa aku menolak banyak wanita, hmm?" tanya Kris, meremas kecil pinggang Tao dengan lembut.

"Sudah jelas, kan. Aku tidak khawatir ketika melihat banyak wanita mengerubungi gege, berebut memberikan minum mereka—yang demi apa itu tak berguna sekali karena gege membawa minum sendiri yang lebih besar—kepada gege dengan genit, mencoba memberikan handuk pada gege—yang akhirnya pasti ditolak halus—dan bahkan ada yang mencoba mengelap keringat gege. Oh, jangan lupakan wanita-wanita yang nekat ingin berfoto bersama gege." Jelas Tao.

"Bisa saja aku akan berpaling pada mereka, kan?" ucap Kris sambil terkekeh, geli dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Jika gege dapat berpaling dariku, pasti sudah dari dulu, kan?" Tao menatap mata tajam itu dengan dalam, lalu beralih pada seluruh wajah Kris, dan, astaga, betapa Tao ingin bibir itu berada di atas bibir kucingnya.

"Hmm, yeah, kau benar." Kris tersenyum kecil. "Dan Peach, apa kau sedang meninginkan bibirku sekarang, hmm? Kau mesum sekali, Baby." Kris tertawa.

"Diam, gege." Tao malu, hendak melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Kris, namun Kris mempererat rangkulan di pinggangnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Peach."

Dan ciuman itu berlangsung lama sekali.

.

.

.

Jeongmal mianhaeyooooo~

Saya dari kapan tau ga update ya TTATT

Serius saya sibuk dan sempet males banget ngetik *uhuk*

Dan jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kuota modem abis yeay. Hilang 2GB pdhal baru buka laman awal google :') sabar khan aqu mz.

So, maafin saya kalau ini lama banget yaaaa :'D

Terima kasih sudah membaca muah. Love uuuuu~~~

Maaf jika ini mengecewakan atau bagaimana ((

Tapi terakhir,

Review?


End file.
